


Original Character Profiles

by tigerseye46



Series: In the Shadows of History [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: I decided to continue my "In the Shadows of History" story so I decided to post the character profiles of some characters I created that are essential to the story. I figured this would be a good idea so the reader can feel more comfortable with these characters. I am going to create another part where I can fit the supports so you can see more of their personality. I hope you like them.
Relationships: OC/OC, canon character/oc - Relationship
Series: In the Shadows of History [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316954





	Original Character Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm glad you were interested in my characters enough to check this out. I'll be posting each character profile every few days. I might post a drawing with these characters, but I'm not the best at art. Enjoy!

Kioshi

Appearance:Short blue hair (two pieces of hair stick up at the top, messy bangs and ends a little bit on the beginning of the ears), dark blue eyes, thick eyebrows, slight muscle and a blue color scheme for his uniform

Birthday:March 1

Age:22, 24(post-war)

Nationality:Hoshido

Class:Archer

Secondary class:Apothecary 

Known for:The most protective in the army

Title:Sweet Guardian

Personal Skill:Loyal Protector-If paired with an ally or if the ally is within four spaces, +6 defense for ally and Kioshi deals +10 damage.

Boon:Strength

Bane:Magic

Sexuality:Bisexual

Relatives:Mom, dad, Miyuki (oldest daughter), Fumiko (youngest daughter)

Recruited:Revelation-Chapter 13, Birthright-Chapter 10

Enemy:Conquest- Chapter 10 and 25

Supports with:Corrin, Amelia, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hiroki, All Hoshidan females, Saizo, Takumi, Niles, Azura, Xander, Leo, Subaki, Arthur, Hinata, Felicia, Peri, Beruka, Mozu, Jakob, Silas, Kaze, Ryoma

-Romantic supports:All Hoshidan females, Both Corrins, Hephaestus, Hiroki, Dionysus, Amelia, Niles, Azura, Peri, Arthur, Subaki, Beruka, Mozu, Felicia, Silas

-A+ with Dionysus (if one or both is married to someone else), Saizo, Takumi

**Backstory:**

Kioshi was raised by a ninja and a stay at home mom. His father came from a long line of ninjas and tried to raise him to be the perfect ninja. He was put through training when he started walking and talking. His father put him through years of emotional and physical abuse. His father would purposely tell how worthless he was if he didn’t learn how to be a ninja and that he was disappointing everyone. His mom tried to stand up for him, but was beaten as well. His mom taught him baking as an escape and a way to be away from his father. When his father wasn’t home, he would spend a lot of time in the kitchen. Kioshi’s father would often cheat on his mom and they both knew it. No one knew how bad his dad could get and they had to be the perfect family in public. Kioshi felt bitter that no one could see how horrible his dad was and couldn’t tell them. He often questioned what changed to his father before he was born, as that was the only thing he knew. Kioshi’s mom said that before he was born, he was actually a happy and kind person. She said it changed after he politely offered and was rejected as the retainer of Sumeragi. Kioshi had witnessed the archer’s practicing and eventually picked up a bow in secret, as he knew his father wouldn’t approve. He loved the precision and accuracy with a bow and enjoyed the challenge of learning how to use it. It was another way to be able to manage his stress. When he turned 3, a mysterious woman had seeked an audience with King Sumeragi and the woman had brought a baby with her. The woman was named Mikoto and she was invited to stay with King Sumeragi. He had found this woman interesting and found her to be a very kind soul. The child she had brought with her also fascinated him. Mikoto had invited him and his parents to meet this child. The kid she had brought was in a crib and he had been observing the child. Kioshi thought that the child looked funny and decided to say turn that thought into a statement. His father had scolded him for being rude, but the woman had instantly stated it was okay and laughed. The child woke up from their nap and looked at him with adorable eyes. He thought the kid was adorable and decided to take care of them. He would watch them grow up and would play with them in secret, as he had a feeling his father would feel he was slacking off. The child, Corrin made sure to always bail him out of his harsh training and to play with him, his father had to follow their orders, even if they were a child. He had been at Hoshido when he learned Corrin had been taken to Nohr as a hostage. His heart had been broken by Corrin’s kidnapping and mourned in secret. Kioshi was determined to save them and then he forgot about them. Of course, he still remembered their existence, but he had forgotten the good memories they had together. Maybe it had been a mysterious spell or maybe he tried to block the memories they shared out of his mind, but he never lost his need to protect people. His father would continue to push him and drove him to the brink, then one day after Kioshi turned 10, he was gone. His father had left a note, a note stating that he had run off with a woman he truly loved and that he and his mom were disgraces. Kioshi had been so angry at his father for leaving. On the other hand, he felt relieved that he and his mom could finally take control of their lives, but he felt sad that he could not build a connection with his father. They both struggled during that time, luckily his father had only taken half of the money and left the rest. Kioshi became an archer and joined the army to provide for his mom. His mom opened up a bakery and their bond grew stronger as the years went by.

**Personality:**

While he gives off a serious vibe to his allies, Kioshi is incredibly caring. He loves to make sure everyone is okay. Kioshi takes care of his comrades and expresses extreme concern when one of them gets injured. His concern often leads into him being incredibly overprotective of the person and tends to freak out. People get annoyed with him for this. He is overprotective as a result of what he experienced with his father. He wants to make sure people feel loved and cared for. He always listens and helps with everyone’s problems. He loves to bake for people and is very generous towards his friends. Kioshi likes to work with people and learn more about them. He makes sarcastic comments towards people. He thinks working together is important to survive. He respects people who have remarkable skills. Due to his father being a ninja, he has a low opinion of him. He thinks they will do their whatever they can to keep tradition and their ninja lineage. His father’s training means he knows how to sneak around and often has to go on scouting missions. Kioshi has a competitive streak and frequently challenges other archers or just other people in general. He prides himself in his skill with a bow and doesn’t regret becoming an archer. He trains a lot and gets frustrated when he doesn’t meet his expectations. He gets mad at people when they talk about his father, yet doesn’t tell anyone the truth of what happened. Kioshi still expresses fear towards his father and is afraid that he might turn out exactly like him. As a result, he has mixed feelings about having kids. He decides that if he had kids, he would do everything for them. Since Kioshi wants to help everyone do their best, he can unknowingly make criticizing comments.

**Recruitment:**

**Birthright-Chapter 10 Recruited by Takumi or Corrin**

(Beginning of the chapter)

Kioshi:Phew, maybe this area will give me more cover. Damn it, Lord Takumi is still acting strange. Hm, oh no, Lord/Lady Corrin’s army is here! *gasp* They’re fighting the ninjas of Mokushu! This is just great, now I have to face those scum. Whatever, it’s time to leap into action and protect everyone. Get ready ninjas of Mokushu, this archer is coming to taking you down!

(If Takumi talks to him)

Takumi:Kioshi? What are you doing here?

Kioshi:You’re back to normal! Are you alright?!

Takumi:I’m fine. You didn’t answer my question.

Kioshi:I noticed you acting strangely and I followed you. Now, are you okay?!

Takumi:I’m fine, I said. You don’t have to worry about me.

Kioshi:You sure? 

Takumi:Yes.

Kioshi:Okay. I want to make sure. I’ll make you some sweets later after this is over.

Takumi:I don’t need any sweets! (mumbles) Thank you though. Are you going to join us?

Kioshi:Of course. You can count on me.

(If Corrin talks to him)

Kioshi:Hello, Lady/Lord Corrin.

Corrin:Ah! Oh, hi. Are you one of the soldiers?

Kioshi:Yes. My name is Kioshi. It’s finally nice to meet you.

Corrin:Nice to meet you, Kioshi! How did you get here?

Kioshi:I was following Lord Takumi. I encountered him after we were separated. He was acting strange so I followed.

Corrin:Did you get hurt?

Kioshi:I should be asking you that and I’m fine. He didn’t see me. Trust me, I know a thing or two about sneaking around.

Corrin:It’s nice that you’re alright and I’m fine too.

Kioshi:I’m glad, Lord/Lady Corrin. Is it alright if I join you? I promise I’ll protect you with my life.

Corrin:Of course! We could use more help, but please don’t get yourself hurt.

Kioshi:Heh. I’ll try not too. I heard you’re very trusting. I’m glad that turned out to be true.

Corrin:Thank you, Kioshi. I try my best.

Kioshi:No problem and maybe after this, I could bake you something if you like. I’m also an expert baker.

Corrin:I would appreciate it! We can talk about this afterwards. I’m glad to have you on our side, Kioshi.

(Corrin leaves)

Kioshi:Hm. For some reason, you intrigue me Lord/Lady Corrin, no matter. No one will get hurt on my watch.

**Conquest-Chapter 10 and 25 Enemy**

Chapter 10

(Vs anyone else)

Kioshi:Do you really think you can pass? By my loyalty to Hoshido, I’ll beat you with everything I’ve got!

(Vs Corrin)

Kioshi:Hello Lord/Lady Corrin.

Corrin:Hello, I’m sorry but you have to step aside. I don’t want to fight you.

Kioshi:I don’t want to fight you either. If I had the chance too, I would fight by your side.

Corrin:Then why don’t you join us?

Kioshi:My loyalty to Hoshido outweighs the loyalty I might feel for a traitor.

Corrin:So, you think I’m a traitor too?

Kioshi:No, I don’t. Sadly, this is the way it has to be. Hm.

Corrin:?

Kioshi:Those moments in my dreams always seem to escape me. Why do you feel so familiar?

Corrin:What are you talking about?  
Kioshi:It’s nothing. Now face me, Lord/Lady Corrin! Let’s see how strong your loyalty to Nohr has made you.

Defeated:

“My injuries are too great, you’ve bested me.”

Chapter 25

(Vs anyone else)

Kioshi:I don’t intend to fall here. Hoshido is my home and I will not surrender! There is nothing I won’t do!

(Vs Corrin)

Corrin:Ah, it’s you again.

Kioshi:... 

Corrin:Uh, hello?

Kioshi:My apologies. May I ask, did you actually kill Lady Hinoka?

Corrin:No, I didn’t. How did you know?

Kioshi:The child I remember could never do that.

Corrin:The child you remember?  
Kioshi:Yes, I might not remember everything, but I remember enough. Your face, I now know why it is so familiar and not just because you were part of the royal family. We used to hang out all the time, I considered it my job to protect you.

Corrin:I’m sorry, I don’t remember this.

Kioshi:It’s fine. I didn’t either, not until recently. Listen to me Corrin, despite the path you have taken, I am so proud of you. I truly wish I could have fought by your side, but we both have gone too far to stop now. But enough chitchat, if you intend to take Hoshido, you’ll have to beat me. Show me the path you took wasn’t a mistake!

Corrin:I will. When we end the war, I hope Hoshido and Nohr can walk side by side.

Kioshi:Me too.

“You left me alive, Lord/Lady Corrin? Thank you, you haven’t changed. I may be loyal to Hoshido, but I believe in your cause. I’ll slip away so you can handle this. Do your best!” (Defeated by Corrin)

“I couldn’t… protect Hoshido. I’m sorry… mom… I love you…” (Death quote, defeated by anyone but Corrin)

**Revelation-Chapter 13 Recruited by Corrin**

(Corrin talks to him)

Kioshi:Welcome Lord/Lady Corrin. My name’s Kioshi. You came at a bad time.

Corrin:Please, you have to believe us! Nohr isn’t the enemy.

Kioshi:Why should I believe you? You could be trying to save your Nohrian family.

Corrin:I want to protect all of my family. I can’t explain why right now. Trust me when I say someone is behind the destruction of Cykrensia.

Kioshi:Like some invisible force? You do know that’s ridiculous.

Corrin:Exactly. If you join us, I can prove it.

Kioshi:For some reason, I believe you. It may be ridiculous, yet I know if you were lying you would have come up with something better. I’m loyal to Hoshido, but I don’t like killing Nohrians if there is someone else behind this. If you want to end the war, you’ll need me on your side. I’m one of the greatest archers in Hoshido.

Corrin:I appreciate it, Kioshi. Thank you for lending us your skill. I promise I’ll prove it.

Kioshi:I know you will.

My Castle:

**Castle Grounds**

Alone:

“I don't know why, but I feel like I could take on the world right now! This will make guarding everyone easier!” (surge)

“I did some extra training today. I think I’ll be able to fight better today.” (weapon exp)

“Lord/Lady Corrin, I believe one of our friends left this lying around.” (item found)

“I recently realized I don’t have much accessories on me. Think you could help with that?” (accessory gift request)

“Thanks for the gift. I’ll be sure to give you something later.” (accessory gift:loved)

“I appreciate it. Let me know if I can do anything for you.” (accessory gift:liked)

“Um… thanks I guess.” (accessory gift:bath towel)

“You’re right. I should focus on looking after the army instead.” (accessory gift, refusal)

“Oh, I didn’t think you remembered. I’ll be sure to cherish this.” (Friendship birthday gift)

“Thanks, love. Spending time with you is gift enough.” (Married birthday gift)

“Nice to see you. I was planning on checking up on you.” (idle)

“I’m exhausted. That last battle was rough.” (idle)

“I have enough time to bake today.” (idle)

“Lord/Lady Corrin, if there anything you desire, let me know.” (idle)

“Lord/Lady Corrin. What are you doing? I’m getting ready to go train.” (idle)

“What’s got you in such a good mood? Whatever it is, I hope it lasts this way.” (idle)

“Hi, Corrin! I was wondering if you wanted to try out a new recipe for me.” (idle, married)

“Hey! I was going to train, care to join me?” (idle, married)

“Welcome, stranger. Would you like me to show you around?” (visiting another castle)

Asking-Normal:

“I want to get to know you better. So, what do you do in your spare time?” (hobby)

“Hey. You’re pretty strong. Can we work together in the next battle?” (team up)

Replying-Normal:

“I usually bake or train when I’m not checking on everyone.” (hobby)

“I would love to work with you! Nothing will happen to you when I’m around.” (team up)

Asking-Married:

“You just take my breath away, darling and as long as you walk the earth, I’ll be there for you.” (promise)

“You are the only one I ever want to be with. Everything about you is so amazing. I love you.” (love)

Replying-Married:

“Don’t worry, it takes a lot to take me down. You won’t lose me.” (promise)

“I was going to say it first! Regardless, I love you too. I’ll never leave your side.” (love)

Asking-Child:

“Hi kiddo. Is there you need anything you need? It’s my job as your dad to spoil you rotten. (gift)

“Hey. If you’re not too busy, I would love to hang out with you, my child. We can do whatever you want. (spending time)

Replying-Child:

“Thank you. I’ll treasure this gift always.” (gift)

“I was worried you wouldn’t want to spend time with me. I will definitely spend time with you, kid. Anytime with you is precious.” (spending time)

**Private Quarters:**

Friendship:

“Hey. Was there anything you needed? I’m happy to help.” (Invite)

“Perfect timing. I just baked some extra sweets. Chow down!” (Invite)

“I’m glad you called! I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something.” (Invite)

“Hey. I hope I’m not interrupting. I wanted to hang out with both of you.” (Invite-Married)

Bonding:

“There’s something amazing about you. I know you’ll give us a better future.” (Friendship bonding quote)

“I’m happy to be by your side. I hope we have more moments like this.” (Friendship bonding quote)

“If there’s anything I can do for you, my friend. Just let me know.” (Friendship bonding quote)

“There’s something about you that gives off so much light. I haven’t felt this much warmth in a long time. I’ll do everything in my power to guard that light.” (Kioshi’s friendship rank-up quote)

Lovers:

“I felt like I was waiting for you forever. Please allow me to hold you, my love.” (Entrance)

“Come closer. I can’t get enough of you.” (Entrance)

“Welcome home. Allow me to take care of you.” (Entrance)

“I’ll let you wake me up more if I could only see your smiling face.” (Awakening, good)

“What is it?! Is there an emergency?!” (Awakening, bad)

“Hey, Corrin. Sorry, I just took a bath.” (Cool down, entrance)

“I appreciate that, Corrin. That was a nice breeze.” (Cool down, good)

“Welcome back. I picked out a few of these for you to show you how much you mean to me.” (Flowers)

“I know you have to go back to your responsibilities, but can it wait?” (Exit)

Lovers Bonding:

“Everytime I see you, I realize how lucky I am. I’ll never let you go.” (Romantic bond quote)

“I swear to never harm you. I love you so much.” (Romantic bond quote)

“Would it be alright if I kissed you? Wow, you’re lips are so sweet.” (Kiss Quote)

“I hope I’ll always be in your heart, like you are in mine.” (Kioshi’s lovers bonding level up quote)

Armory:

“I think some of these items will be useful for when we fight.” (When entering the shop)  
“I don’t know what I should get.” (Purchasing an item for Kioshi)

“I was hoping to get rid of this.” (Selling Kioshi’s items)

“Thanks for the new weapon. I can’t wait to use it.” (Purchasing an item for Kioshi when he is the shopkeeper)

“Hm. It’s weird buying the item I don’t need.” (Selling Kioshi’s items when he is the shopkeeper)

“Do you want to look at anything else?” (Before leaving the shop)

Goods:

“Are we running low on supplies? I thought I checked the storage yesterday.” (When entering the shop)

“Thanks for taking me shopping. What do you think I need?” (When buying something for him)

“Take whatever you need.” (When selling his items)

“I know I’m on duty, but thanks.” (Purchasing an item for Kioshi when he is the shopkeeper)

“I don’t really mind you selling one of my items.” (Selling Kioshi’s items when he is the shopkeeper)

Smithy:

“I don’t really know how to forge anything. I guess this is a good time to learn.” (When entering the shop)

“Would you like me to forge something else?” (Before leaving the shop)

“I’ve been meaning to visit this place.” (When forging one of his weapons)

“I hope I don’t mess up my weapon.” (When forging one his weapons while on duty)

Lottery Shop:

“Looking to test your luck. Step right up.” (When entering the shop)

“Congrats! I knew you were lucky.” (When winning the golden ball)

“Good job. You did absolutely amazing.” (When winning the silver ball)

“Maybe you’ll get some use out of it. There’s always next time.” (When winning the wooden ball)

Arena:

“The arena, a brilliant place where warriors go to test their skill in combat. Do you think I could take them on?” (When entering the arena)

“It’s an honor to work with you. With our combined skill, we’ll definitely win.” (When entering to assist another fighter)

“I knew you were no match for my skill.” (Winning)

“As a warrior, I’m deeply ashamed of my performance.” (Losing)

Accessory:  
“Looking to buy a present for someone. Choose carefully.” (When entering the shop)

“Do you want to look at anything else?” (Before leaving the shop)

Mess Hall:

“I always love when it’s my time to cook. It always reminds of the time when I would cook with my mom as a kid.” (When entering the mess hall)

“I’ll get started right away.” (Before Cooking)

“I think I did pretty well. I hope I exceed your expectations.” (After cooking, feeling proud)

“Er… I’m not usually this bad at cooking.” (After cooking, if food is badly cooked)

“Wow, the food is absolutely delicious! Give my compliments to the chef.” (After eating good food)

“It’s alright. I would have changed some things.” (After eating average food)

“No offense, but this is disgusting.” (After eating bad food)

Prison:

“Imprisoning people isn’t my thing, but I can’t complain if I can keep you all safe.” (When entering the prison)

“Alright. I’ll make them pledge their loyalty to you.” (Before persuading a prisoner)

Hot spring:

“The hot springs are so relaxing. I can just feel the tension leave my body.” (When entering as male Corrin)  
“Hello, Lord Corrin. Mind if I join you?” (After entering as male Corrin)

“I agree with you, the hot springs are one of my favorite places.” (Respond to male Corrin)  
“Lady Corrin! I’m sorry, I’ll leave so you can relax!” (When entering as female Corrin)

“Now, we can have a moment all to ourselves.” (When entering as male or female Corrin, married)

“You’re right. Being with you brightens my day.” (Responding to male or female Corrin, married)

Einherjar Shop:

“I wonder how I would go against an Einherjar of me.” (Entering the shop)

“Do you want to look at anything else?” (Before leaving the shop)

Gathering Spots:

“I went hunting for a bit. Here’s what I caught.” (Spoken to at the hunting forest)

“Do you want some milk? Drinking milk helps your bones grow strong.” (Spoken to at the dairy farm)

“I recently got some fruit. I know I can bake something with what I collected.” (Spoken to at a peach orchard/berry tile bush)

“Remember to eat vegetables, they’ll help you feel strong in the next battle.” (Spoken to at the daikon garden/cabbage patch)

“Fishing is all about patience. I think you will be satisfied by what I caught.” (Spoken to at the fishing hole.”

“I grabbed a whole bunch of rice. We should make some sushi tonight.” (Spoken to at the rice paddy)

“Soybeans are good for your health, take some.” (Spoken to at the bean field)

“I harvested some wheat. I know a good recipe for making bread.” (Spoken to at the wheat field)

“I found some ore in the spring. Do you want it?” (Spoken to at the Hoshidan Spring)

“Hi Lord/Lady Corrin. There was some ore in the bottom. You should craft a weapon.” (Spoken to at the Hoshidan weapon)

“Who knew Nohr had such beautiful gems?” (Spoken to at the Nohrian mine)

“Mining the ore was a great work out.” (Spoken to at Nohrian mine)

**Avatar’s Birthday:**

“Happy birthday! I made you some sweets in celebration!” (Corrin’s birthday, normal)

“Happy birthday, honey! This is an extra special day!” (Corrin’s birthday, married)

**Level Up:**

0-1-I’m sorry… I’ll try to do better next time…

0-1 (stats capped)-I don’t think I could get better even if I wanted to.

2-3-This calls for a reward!

4-5-I’m growing stronger by the moment!

6+-Yes! Now I can properly protect everyone!

**Class Change:**

This is a nice change. I’ve been looking forward to gaining some new skills.

Why did it have to be this? (Ninja)

 **Confession:** To think you could love me the way I love you. I’ll protect you for the rest of our lives, my love. Heh, I think I might actually start crying.

**Roster:**

An archer of Hoshido. His family has a history of serving the royal family and has come from a long line of ninjas. He’s a respectful and hardworking man, who tries to do his best in battle. Likes to bake in his spare time. The most protective in the army. Born on 3/1.

**Help Description:**

A prideful archer from Hoshido. Has a habit of taking hits for anyone in the army.

**Final Chapter:**

“Lord/Lady Corrin, please stand up! I was supposed to protect you.” (Birthright)

**DLC Pre-Battle Quotes:**

Boo Camp

“A test of courage, huh? This is going to be easy! I’m one of the most courageous guys around!” (Kioshi’s pre-battle quote)

Ghostly Gold

“I managed to get a few hours of sleep, along with a lot of caffeine. Not like it helped. Why did we… zzz.. I’m up!” (Kioshi’s pre-battle quote)

Museum Melee

“We just take the weapons? I guess it’s simple enough. I might get a new weapon out of this, but like hell, if I’ll hand over mine. I wonder how attached you are to yours.” (Kioshi’s pre-battle quote)

Anna on the Run

“I wonder where the girl went. I won’t let you touch to her. I will admit she knows how to sneak around. Just one more thing before we fight, why do you all look so alike? It’s really weird.” (Kioshi’s pre-battle quotes)

**Battle:**

**Dual Support:**

You ready?

Do your best!

I won’t let you fall.

Let’s go!

**Attack:**

Lend me your strength!

I’ll go first!

Face me!

Out of my way!

**Guard:**

Leave him/her alone!

Are you alright?!

Pick on someone else!

Stay behind me! **  
**

**Critical:**

Don’t mess with me!

Leave my friends alone!

My aim is strong!

You won’t get through me!

**Defeated Enemy:**

I came out on top.

Too easy!

Is everyone okay?

I did my best.

**Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed:**

Good job!

Thanks for the save!

Let me do the same for you next time.

 **Defeated by an Enemy:**  
How could I lose?

**Death/Retreat Quote:**

Retreat:I’m sorry, I’ve taken too much damage. I need to retreat for now.

Death:Is that light? Will it take me away? I’m glad it was me and not… you...

**Ending:**

Solo:

Kioshi would continue to serve the royal family for years to come, gaining prominence for his outstanding loyalty and protective nature. When he retired, he took over his mother’s bakery. He made many delicious sweets during his life and created a string of bakeries, trying to bridge the gap between the nations and legend states that his recipes are still being used today.

Kioshi and Corrin (Birthright)

Kioshi continued to serve the royal family and eventually took over his mother’s bakery. He made many delicious sweets during his life, working to mend the gap between the nations. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his/her spouse to spread peace worldwide.

Kioshi and Corrin (Revelation)

The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise King/Queen of Valla. The people of Valla respected Kioshi for his outstanding loyalty to his husband/wife and his country and the delicious sweets he made for the citizens.


End file.
